1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for trimming a planar capacitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for trimming a planar capacitor in which method a laser emission is focussed to an electrode of a capacitor formed on a substrate transparent to laser emission and including an upper electrode, an insulation layer, and a lower electrode in order to achieve a passivation effect on the electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 3 597 579 is a trimming method for capacitors, in which method the area of the capacitor electrode is altered by the use of radiation energy and, in the interest of avoiding the occurrence of short circuits, a voltage is applied between the capacitor electrodes.
A disadvantage of conventional technology is that the above described method is applicable only to a restricted selection of materials. The trimming operation is performed on the upper capacitor electrode thus leaving the trimmed area subject to contamination and degradation particularly when the sensor is used in a humid environment.